Returning To Where He Belongs
by HatefulRodeo
Summary: Severus knew the moment the Dark Lord returned; he felt the harsh burn scorch through the Dark Mark on his forearm, the potions master saw the terror in the traitor Kakaroff's eyes. The dour man couldn't restrain the slight wince when the pain reached an apex before it dissipated to a dull ache. Yaoi; Don't Like It? Don't Read It! Complete!


_Author: HatefulRodeo_

_Story: Returning To Where He Belongs_

_Notes: PWP and AU; Severus & Voldemort may be a bit OOC. This fic will have Yaoi! You've been warned! Enjoy Lovelies!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I will make no money from the posting of this story._

_**~~~~~~~~~********Chapter 1********~~~~~~~~~~**_

Severus knew the moment the Dark Lord returned; he felt the harsh burn scorch through the Dark Mark on his forearm, the potions master saw the terror in the traitor Kakaroff's eyes. The dour man couldn't restrain the slight wince when the pain reached an apex before it dissipated to a dull ache.

He was being summoned to his Lord's side but he could not go yet; Severus had duties to see to. Gathering his wits the tall man made his way to Dumbledore's side to explain what just happened.

During his explanation to the aged Headmaster Harry Potter reappeared directly in front of the entrance to the maze. The boy was whimpering and babbling that Voldemort was back while clutching Cedric's dead body to him. Severus felt a thrill of fear run through him at the prospect of seeing his Lord and master again after thirteen years.

Dumbledore turned toward Severus and indicated that he wanted to speak to him for a moment while he sent the bane of his existence, Harry Potter, off with Mad-Eye Moody. Severus watched the retired half mad Auror drag Potter toward the castle and the observant man noticed something odd about the aged ex-Auror; Moody looked crazed and continuously licked his top lip.

The habit seemed oddly familiar to Severus. However, he couldn't place who it was that had that particular nervous tic. He continued to listen to what Albus was saying until the unknown person's identity hit him like a slap in the face; Barty Crouch, Jr.

Shit; this wasn't good! The last thing they needed was for the Potter whelp to turn up dead inside Hogwarts; allegedly one of the safest places in the magical world. Especially when the vow he made to ensure Potter's safety was still in effect; no there would be grave consequences for him not speaking up right now. The loss of his magic for one; magical vows and oaths were a tricky thing and Severus did not want to tempt magic or fate.

Severus interrupted Dumbledore's babbling; "Albus. We should go and check on Potter right now. He may have information for me before I have to go meet Him." The aged Headmaster nodded; Severus, Albus and Minerva made their way back toward Mad-Eye's office.

What the three adults saw when they walked into Mad-Eye's office was quite a shock; the crazed man had bound Potter to a chair and was rambling what seemed like insane nonsense. Severus acted quickly, stunning the mad man and binding him for good measure.

Albus retrieved Potter, letting the battered boy stand against the wall. Minerva was sent to retrieve Minister Fudge while Severus was asked to investigate Moody's ever present flask; the stench of Polyjuice was wafting from the spout.

"It is Polyjuice Albus. Well I know who has been stealing from my stores and I may know who this imposter is. We'll see soon enough if I was right in my assumption. We just have to wait until the potion wears off and they shift back to normal." Dumbledore nodded his head and went to tend to the irritating Potter brat.

Severus levitated the imposter into the now vacant chair. He quickly summoned anything useful like hidden wands from the unconscious body and reset the bindings so the captured person could not escape once they woke.

Severus kept a vigilant eye on the man seated in the chair; five minutes later the bound person's skin began to shift. Once the shift was complete Severus Enervated the male back to consciousness so they could ask their questions before handing him over to the Ministry.

As he thought the prisoner was indeed an absolutely mad, raving, Barty Crouch, Jr. The man in fact did have useful information on how the Dark Lord was resurrected, where Voldemort was hiding at one point and who else was helping him in his quest to return.

Severus was quite captivated by all the things the Dark Lord had been able to accomplish as nothing more than a wraith and then a twisted homunculus no bigger than a baby.

The snarky man was brought out of his thoughts by Dumbledore's request for him to accompany him and Harry to the hospital wing. The onyx eyed man saw no reason to resist the invitation and left with the Headmaster and Potter.

Minerva had yet to return with the bumbling fool known as their current Minister of Magic. Severus stayed to the back of the infirmary as Pomfrey fussed over the bloodied teen and Albus acted like a concerned grandfather to Harry.

It truly sickened him how much preferential treatment the whelp received but just try telling Dumbledore or Minerva that they spoiled the boy and watch what happens. They simply believed that Severus disliked the boy because of his father. While that may be somewhat true it wasn't entirely accurate.

Severus disliked the Potter boy because he was impulsive; rushing into danger without a thought to his safety or anyone else's for that matter. It was that blind idiocy that would get him or someone else killed one day. Though that unfavorable characteristic may help the Dark Lord finish the brat off faster.

Severus cast dark eyes to the hospital wing doors when Minerva burst through looking harassed and downright angry, a spluttering Fudge behind her. Dumbledore immediately commanded for silence and asked Minerva to explain why she and the Minister felt the need to barge into the hospital wing.

Severus almost laughed when he heard that the foolish idiot Fudge had ordered for Crouch Jr. to be kissed by a Dementor without questioning the escaped convict first. Well Fudge had just eliminated the Ministry's best source of information regarding how the Dark Lord returned. Also, the Ministry had lost Crouch Jr.'s memories which would have been irrefutable proof that the Dark Lord had indeed been reborn or at least still lived.

Snape knew Fudge would not believe Harry about the Dark Lord's return. No, the Minister despised Potter too much to put aside those feelings and listen to what the shaken teen had to say. Well that would actually help his Lord wouldn't it? With no one looking for him aside from Dumbledore's Order Voldemort could operate almost freely.

The dark haired man didn't mind all that much about Barty's death; Crouch was half insane before Azkaban and it seemed the years had only pushed him further into madness. So no great loss to the Death Eater ranks there.

Striding forward Severus whispered to Dumbledore that he needed to leave to meet the Dark Lord. Dumbledore nodded his head and with a grave look in his blue eyes sent Severus to meet his newly reborn master.

The tall man walked quickly to his quarters in the dungeons. When the raven arrived he opened the secret nook in his closet and put on his Death Eater robes; he had not donned them in over thirteen years.

Cloaked in robes darker than midnight the Inner Circle member made his way out of the castle and into the Forbidden Forest. Once he felt the castle wards caress his skin signaling that he had left the bounds of Hogwarts Severus stopped. The potions master checked that his wand was in the correct place, slipping his mask on he turned and with a crack disappeared into the night to meet his Lord.

He arrived in a graveyard behind a dilapidated house on a hill and cast his black gaze around. His eyes landed on several other Death Eaters, coming to rest on the tall form of his Lord. A ripple of anticipation went through his slender form when those crimson eyes bored into his.

Kneeling before his master Severus let his Occlumency shields fall, allowing the Dark Lord to see inside his mind. His master entered quickly and carefully, shifting through Severus collective memories for the last thirteen years. The raven sincerely hoped his Lord and master would forgive him for his late arrival and not be angered by anything the elder man saw while viewing his memories.

Once the snakelike man had rifled through every relevant piece of information his Lord's presence withdrew from his mind. Severus felt slightly bereft, as he always did, when the heavy powerful presence of his master left his body.

Onyx eyes met the crimson orbs he had missed for so long and when he saw the positive emotions radiating from those usually blank blood red eyes Severus knew he was safe. His master, his Lord, and his lover still wanted him, had forgiven him for what he had to do to survive when his Lord disappeared all those years ago on that cursed Halloween night.

Severus had never wanted to leave the his master's side but when his Lord fell he needed to protect himself from any persecution coming from the Ministry. So he had gone to Dumbledore and pleaded with the man to protect him from prosecution.

Severus was a Slytherin after all and had no desire to rot in Azkaban. The Headmaster bought Severus' sob story and accepted his words of despair as true, bought his tale of wanting redemption as fact. The old man though had a price for his protection and that was the night Severus had vowed to protect his ex-best friend's child, Harry Potter.

The Headmaster put too much credence in vows; Severus said he would do everything in his power to make sure the boy was safe. All he had to do was remain ignorant and out-of-the-way of all the Dark Lord's plans to deal with the useless Potter brat.

Severus had never loved Lily the way everyone assumed he did. No, he had loved her like one would love their obnoxious pushy sister. When Severus said the word mudblood in a fit of rage during their sixth year at Hogwarts he regretted it immediately. He may not care for muggles or muggleborns too much but he did not hate them like Lucius or Bellatrix.

Lily refused to hear his apologies. Finally, Severus had stopped apologizing and pleading for forgiveness. He realized if Lily could turn her back on him after so many years of friendship just because he said something in the heat of the moment then obviously their friendship didn't mean as much to her as it did to him.

The final nail in the coffin of their friendship came when Lily began dating his tormentor James Charlus Potter. Severus was shocked that Lily could want to be touched by the man who had ruthlessly bullied and made Severus' life at Hogwarts a living hell.

Severus closed his heart to Lily after she began dating Potter, Sr. and immersed himself in the Dark Arts that he was so fascinated by. That was how he became a Death Eater; he believed in what the Dark Lord wanted for their world but he also joined for the chance to be himself.

Severus had always been shunned, always singled out as different. He was always too weird, too sarcastic or too dark but with the Death Eaters he was accepted for what and who he was. He was brought out of his thoughts when the Dark Lord shifted away from him. Severus blinked to refocus his eyes, raised his Occlumency shields, and looked to his Lord for his instructions.

The Dark Lord nodded and gestured for Severus to take his rightful place on his right opposite Lucius Malfoy on the left. Severus listened in rapt attention as his Lord's silky voice floated through the cool night air.

Voldemort detailed their plans, and strategies to take control over the wizarding world. For the first time in many years Severus smiled a true smile while he was swept way in the Dark Lord's spell.

_**So what do we think so far? This will be a two-shot with slash featured in the next chapter. I can't seem to write a damn PWP to save my life...damn my insatiable need to create plotlines!**_

_**To anyone following my other stories I'll be updating them soon...sometime this week.**_

_**All Mistakes Are My Own!**_

_Author: HatefulRodeo_

_Story: Returning To Where He Belongs_

_Notes: __**This chapter will have somewhat graphic slash; bit of blood play but nothing excessive. You have been warned. Enjoy Lovelies!**_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I will make no money from the posting of this story._

_Previously:_

_Severus had always been shunned, always singled out as different. He was always too weird, too sarcastic or too dark, but with the Death Eaters he was accepted for what and who he was. He was brought out of his thoughts when the Dark Lord shifted away from him. Severus blinked to refocus his eyes, raised his Occlumency shields, and looked to his Lord for his instructions._

_The Dark Lord nodded and gestured for Severus to take his rightful place on his right opposite Lucius Malfoy on the left. Severus listened in rapt attention as his Lord's silky voice floated through the cool night air; Voldemort detailed their plans, and strategies to take control over the wizarding world._

_For the first time in many years Severus smiled behind his mask while he was swept way in the Dark Lord's spell._

_**~~~~~~~~~***********Chapter 2**********~~~~~~~~**_

Soon the meeting was concluded and the assembled Death Eaters were dismissed; Severus stood and made to apparate back to Hogwarts. A thin strong hand grasped his bicep, stopping his departure.

Severus smiled again behind his bone white mask. He stilled, waiting for his Lord to speak to him. As soon as the last Death Eater left the Dark Lord spun him around, ripped off Severus' mask, and smashed their lips together in a brutal kiss.

The shorter man moaned when he master nipped his lips harshly, drawing his blood. The Dark Lord sucked the injured lip into his mouth, growling when Severus' blood flowed into his orifice.

"Still delicious as always, love. Strip for me, then get on your hands and knees." Severus shivered in fevered need as he quickly ripped off his boots, robes, shirt, pants and boxers. Once he was bare he sunk to his hands and knees, cocking his ups up and spreading his legs to expose his entrance to his lover.

Severus gasped when his Lord kneeled behind him, and ground his thick length in between the valley of Severus' pale ass cheeks. He instinctively pushed back, pressing his lover's cock harder against his needy flesh.

Severus wondered when his Lord had undressed himself but pushed the thought out of his mind when a hard slap was delivered to his plump left ass cheek, followed by another to his right; Severus was moaning wantonly at the pleasurable pain being inflicted on his body.

"Do you want this Severus?" The Dark Lord's voice was low and the syllables came out with a decidedly hiss like quality. "Yes, My Lord." Severus' voice was breathless, but he didn't care. For the first time in so many years his lover was touching him again.

"Severus you may call me Marvolo just as you always have when we are alone." Severus nodded but the radiant smile on his face showed his happiness at being given permission to address his lover by one of his true names.

A loud whimper left his mouth when Marvolo leaned down and bit into the soft flesh of his ass cheek, drawing more of Severus blood. He continued to moan loudly as Marvolo continued to suck hard on the bloody flesh in his mouth, drawing more of the life giving liquid into his greedy mouth.

Marvolo pulled away from Severus' raw skin, moving his nonexistent lips to Severus' waiting entrance. Severus shivered when the Dark Lord touched his quivering entrance with his finger and Severus shivered again when the slight burn of a cleansing charm ran through his tight channel.

Severus choked out a scream when Marvolo began to lick the sensitive puckered skin around his needy entrance. His sounds of ecstasy did not abate; if anything they became louder and bolder as his lover began to suck and nip at the soft pink flesh around Severus' rosebud.

Marvolo sunk his long forked tongue deeply into Severus' waiting hole, tonguing his inner walls in a forbidden caress. The younger male writhed and pushed backward, wanting to take more of his lover's tongue deeper inside of his body.

Marvolo pulled back, slapping the reddened flesh of Severus' ass cheeks in two quick blows. His arms gave out at the onslaught of pleasure being given to him by his lover after going so long of being without his Lord's touch. The onyx eyed man laid his head on his forearms, shifting himself to a more comfortable position.

The moans resumed when Marvolo returned to the still slightly bleeding flesh on Severus' ass cheek; Marvolo sunk his teeth back into the broken flesh on Severus' ass, sucking hard and drawing more blood.

Severus's lithe body was shaking with desire; he needed to cum but he knew if he did before Marvolo allowed him to he would get punished harshly for his lack of self-control. Quashing his oncoming orgasm ruthlessly Severus focused on the ministrations the Dark Lord was imposing on his slender body.

Marvolo removed his sharp teeth and mouth from Severus' now bruised flesh, placing his sinful mouth back to the kneeling man's exposed entrance. Severus moaned when Marvolo plunged his tongue back inside his body, letting Severus' own blood flow into his hole.

Marvolo removed his tongue only to replace it with two long thin fingers; using Severus' blood as lubricant Marvolo began to pump his fingers in and out of the raven's tight ass. Severus was a moaning mess; he whorishly pushed his ass back, ignoring the pain that was radiating through his backside, trying to take those talented fingers deeper inside of him.

Marvolo began to scissor his fingers, opening Severus' body for his large cock. The onyx eyed male was in a euphoric haze, the things being done to his body were indescribably pleasurable. A true scream of unadulterated pleasure was ripped from Severus when his lover struck his prostate.

A deep chuckle was heard from behind Severus before his prostate was struck harshly again. The assault continued, Severus wasn't sure how long, until a third finger was thrust into his body. He mewled at the slight burning pain that came from the addition of Marvolo's third finger.

The naughty thoughts ran through Severus' hazed mind; the thought that his lover was behind him, finger fucking him made him feel hotter. The dirty thoughts of Marvolo kneeling behind him and watching his fingers being swallowed by Severus' stretched hole were bringing the potions master into a frenzy of need.

"Please Marvolo...ngh...fuck need you!" Another chuckle was heard before those thrusting fingers were removed. Severus was flipped suddenly onto his back, the Dark Lord moving in between Severus widely spread legs. The crimson eyed man grasped Severus' flushed cock and began to pump Severus' turgid length in quick strokes.

Severus began to piston his hips forward, fucking his lover's hand. His orgasm was again crashing down on him. In a breathless voice Severus begged his lover; "Ngh Marvolo need to cum. Please let me cum."

Marvolo continued to pump his member while he leaned his tall thin body forward until his lips were next to Severus' ear. "Cum for me pet. Cum for me now!" The last words were spoken in a harsh commanding voice and sent Severus over the edge.

His dark eyes rolled back, his toes curled and his back arched off the ground as his cock pulsed sending arc after arc of his cum onto his quivering stomach. Marvolo continued to pump his lover's length until it began to soften.

His master pulled his hand away from Severus' cock and crushed their lips together once more. The taller man thrust his tongue into Severus' mouth, simulating the erotic act they would be experiencing together in a few more moments.

Severus moaned around the tongue in his mouth, savoring the feel off his lover's tongue intertwining with his. He revelled in the weight of Marvolo's larger body presing down on him; all this stimulation had Severus' penis swelling again.

The Dark Lord pulled away from Severus' mouth, retaking his place kneeling in between Severus' legs. Marvolo brought his hand to Severus' stomach, and scooped up his lover's semen, spreading it over his thick erection.

Bringing his finger again to Severus' entrance the crimson eyed male murmured a lubrication spell, causing the raven to arch and gasp at the feeling of cool slippery gel coating his inner walls.

Severus cast half-lidded onyx eyes to his lover, devouring the man's body in front of him. Marvolo was an impressive sight to observe; tall, lean body wrapped in pale skin. His face was thin almost reptilian but held an aristocratic quality even without a fully formed nose and those blood red eyes still had the ability to make Severus' heart beat faster.

To some Marvolo was a monster; an abomination against nature. To Severus Snape he was perfect. To Severus Marvolo was everything he could ever ask for in a lover and Lord; he would do anything for the man hovering over his nude body.

Severus was pulled from his sentimental thoughts by Marvolo thrusting his rigid length into Severus' prepared channel. A shout of surprise followed by a slightly pained moan left Severus' bruised lips at the sudden intrusion. The snakelike male grabbed Severus' legs, pulling them to rest on his broad shoulders.

Severus hooked his ankles behind his lover's neck, shifting his hips so he was in a more comfortable position. Marvolo allowed him a moment to get comfortable before those large hands clasped onto Severus hips with bruising force.

His lover began a hard pace, thrusting his erection deep into Severus' willing body. The moans and whimpers flowing from Severus lips were mixing with the feral growls and hisses leaving the Dark Lord's.

Severus was mindless as Marvolo continued to fuck him into the ground; a shock of pleasure radiated through Severus' body when his partner's thrusting cock rammed his prostate dead on.

He was babbling words of endearment and love as Marvolo continued to thrust into his body. The sounds of their joining echoed through the crisp night air as they made love under the stars with only the dead as their witnesses.

He was so close to his orgasm but Severus wanted to cum with his lover; the younger man focused on maintaining his control until Marvolo was ready to spill his seed inside of Severus' body.

"Severus you're so tight. You feel so good around me. Who do you belong to?" Severus moaned at the words his lover was speaking to him; "You, Marvolo I belong to you. Only you no one else." Severus was almost sobbing in need but he refused to allow himself to reach his peak.

Marvolo stilled his movements before he spoke again. "You're mine Severus. Tell me how many others have had you since I disappeared all those years ago?" Severus looked into his lover's eyes that were burning eerily with a possessive fire; "No one Marvolo. I have remained untouched since you left me."

The Dark Lord looked hard into his lover's black eyes searching for the truth; Marvolo appeared satisfied with Severus' answer and what he saw. The onyx eyed male knew his lover had looked inside his memories earlier but obviously Marvolo needed Severus' assurance that he was and remained committed to his lover. The raven haired man had no issues with assuring his lover that he had indeed waited and hoped for Marvolo to return to him.

Marvolo withdrew his cock until only the head remained in Severus' tight heat and pistoned his hips forward in a hard stroke, filling Severus completely. The younger man began to roll his hips in time with his lover's deep thrusts.

Severus knew his lover was getting close to his orgasm; Marvolo's hard thrusts were becoming erratic. Severus was careening just as quickly toward the release he had been fighting for some time. Wanting them to cum together Severus clenched his anal muscles, squeezing the Dark Lord's cock tightly.

A loud hiss was heard before Severus was bent almost in half by the larger man. Severus' knees were now almost next to his head as Marvolo continued to pound into his now slick hole.

"Please Marvolo I need to cum. PLEASE!" Marvolo's crimson eyes never left Severus' flushed face as his hand moved from Severus' bruised hip to his leaking erection. The smaller man howled in pleasure when Marvolo's strong hand wrapped around his length, and began to pump his cock.

The tendrils of his orgasms were creeping through his strung out body; the swirling heat in his belly was burning outward. With a brutal thrust to his already abused prostate and a hard jerk from Marvolo's hand Severus was screaming his release to the dark night's sky.

Wave after wave of his seed stained his belly and his lover's stroking hand; Severus writhed in ecstasy as his release crashed over him. A moan left him when he felt Marvolo's cock pulse against his still fluttering anal walls as he released his essence deep inside Severus' waiting hole.

Marvolo looked deep into Severus' dark eyes, letting Severus see everything the Dark Lord was feeling at that moment; love, lust, happiness and possessiveness. All the emotions flowed into Severus' body straight into his heart; warming the organ inside his chest and making him feel more alive than he remembered feeling.

"You are mine Severus; you always have been and always will be my love. Now with my rebirth you have returned to where you belong." Marvolo leaned forward and his lips Severus' in a gentle caress. They wrapped their arms around each other and reveled in their closeness, taking comfort that they were together again and this time they would not be seperated for a long time.

_**Well that's all lovelies! As I mentioned they are a bit OOC but not too much.**_

_**All Mistakes Are My Own!**_


End file.
